callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dixon
Sergeant MikeCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. "Dix" Dixon was an American character in Call of Duty 3. Biography Dixon was from San Diego, California''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section. is first seen as a Corporal at a camp in Saint-Lô telling Private Nichols how to crouch, go prone, melee, and to pick up a weapon. Dixon and the other soldiers get in a truck where they are told Sergeant Frank McCullin's "rules". Then they set off for Saint-Lô when the truck they are in is hit by artillery fire. He and another soldier help Pvt. Nichols come to when the other soldier gets shot in the head. He and Private Leroy Huxley split from the group while Nichols went with McCullin and a new addition to their squad, Private First Class Salvatore Guzzo. Both groups meet up again later at a place being heavily bombed where Dixon tries to stop McCullin from shooting Guzzo when the latter attempts to desert the squad and fall back. Luckily, Huxley manages to find an escape route, and the group fights all the way to a partially destroyed building. The Germans again counterattack and Dixon once again gets Nichols up on his feet. The counterattack is eventually repelled with no casualties on the squad. Later, Guzzo is speaking to Dixon about getting a transfer one hour later, where Dixon suggests that Guzzo write to a Congressman. McCullin then suddenly comes over and commands his squad to gear up and head to Saint Germain-Sur-Seves with the 90th Infantry Division. Dixon then helps McCullin command the squad all the way through "The Island". Afterwards, Dixon suggests that the squad give a battalion of tanks a hand, while McCullin says to "Stay put. We did our job, let them do theirs. I just wanna sit back and watch the view". Some time later, McCullin's apparently gone suicidal, and he has not been commanding his squad like he used to. Dixon tells Nichols, Guzzo, and Huxley the plan: the squad will take the town of Mayenne from the opposite side, where Huxley will disarm the bombs on the bridge to let Allied tanks through. Throughout the mission, Dixon gets a little exasperated by McCullin not taking responsibility. At some point, near the bridge, Huxley gets his leg shot and McCullin volunteers to take his place, with Dixon, Nichols, and Guzzo as cover. McCullin succeeds, but he gets fatally wounded by an explosion just before he disarms the last bomb. He tells Dixon, "Tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to hell," in a joking manner before he dies with Dixon over him. Dixon remarks, "You did good Sarge," in congratulating McCullin on disarming the bombs. Squad Leader Dixon gets promoted to Sergeant sometime after. His first task as team leader was to take his squad to clear some barricades in the middle of a forest. The squad eventually runs into Private Krupin, who tells the squad that there was a storage depot that the French missed, so the squad (minus Huxley who splits up from the group) clears out the storage depot and destroys its ammo supplies. Afterwards, they continue to advance up to a mortar pit that was heavily defended, eventually killing all of the Germans there as well. Dixon then orders Nichols to clear the barricades with the mortar, which he does successfully. Huxley returns and tells Dixon that the rest of the forest was clear. Dixon tells Guzzo to radio command, but Guzzo makes a sarcastic remark, earning him a warning from Dixon. Dixon's squad (minus Huxley) is later seen running with other soldiers through a path that was being heavily bombed by their own artillery. The squad then takes refuge in a building which is quickly blocked off by debris. Dixon lights a flare, but it gets put out by some debris. However, other soldiers manage to find the squad and they go on to reinforce their comrades. They fight through the town, but at one point, Dixon is shot. However, a medic manages to heal him, and the squad continues on with Huxley. The squad eventually manages to help the American forces to victory in the battle. Afterwards, Guzzo gives Dixon the radio to take a call from battalion. Dixon gives the news, that the Canadians and Polish in the Falaise Gap have sent the Germans falling back towards Chambois, where the squad has to go next. The squad is later seen in Chambois, wherein the initial defense, Dixon calls for more ammo, then commands Huxley to get a bazooka to ward off tanks. However, Huxley does not appear again until sometime later, when Dixon and the others have already fallen back. Dixon commands the rest of the squad to go to a church for some temporary refuge, then they quickly get out and after another intense firefight, Guzzo tells Dixon that Baker company needs reinforcements on the other side of the town. Dixon then gets the squad moving towards them. At one point, Guzzo's radio gets shot, so Guzzo volunteers to lay down some flares for artillery strikes. However, as he laid down the last flare, Guzzo gets shot in the leg, and Dixon gets him to safety, covered by Nichols. Death However, when they reach higher ground, Dixon is shot in the back, but his comrades cannot do anything because the medic was killed. Nichols, Guzzo, and Huxley can only look on helplessly as Dixon is dying. Dixon tells Guzzo, "McCullin... McCullin. McCullin told me to tell you... he told me to tell you.. you should go to hell. But you're okay Guzzo. You're okay." He lets out a quiet chuckle, and dies from his wounds. In a fit of rage, Guzzo then commands the team to victory, and is eventually seen as Dixon's successor as team leader two days later. Personality Dixon was a tough, humorous, by-the-books soldier who rarely questioned orders. Showing a massive amount of respect for McCullin, Dixon looked up to his superiors but looked down on Huxley and Guzzo, who were not so respectful towards McCullin. Despite this, he took good care of the squad and his death was mourned by Guzzo and Huxley. Gallery Dixon profile.PNG|Dixon's profile in the bonus materials. Dixon wounded.PNG|Dixon wounded. Dixon thompson.PNG|Dixon firing his Thompson. Dixon dying cod3.PNG|Dixon's last moments. Dixon KIA cod3.PNG|Dixon's corpse. Quotes *"I didn't want the promotion, not this way, anyhow..." *"You did good Sarge..." *"You want inspiration Huxley, read a poem." *"McCullin... McCullin... McCullin told me to tell you... He told me to tell you you should... you should go to hell... But you're okay, Guzzo. You're okay." (Dixon's dying words) References Category:Call of Duty 3 U.S. Army Characters